Bajo la luz de la Luna
by GemmaCullen
Summary: La historia de como Alice acabo en el psiquiatrico y que le sucedio en ese horrible lugar, es una explicacion de porque ella no recuerda su vida antes de ser vampiro.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados**

PROLOGO

Mi vida era perfectamente normal, bueno al menos dentro del caos que tenia podría llamarse normal, supongo que nunca nadie logro entenderme, tal vez les exigía demasiado; un poco de comprensión, de vez en cuando una muestra de cariño, unas palabras de aliento… pero si alguna vez me gusto engañarme pensando que con el tiempo ellos iban a dejar de lado su frialdad y su recelo hacia mi, ese día fatídico me demostró que no podía estar mas equivocada. Corría el año 1918 en Biloxi Mississipi y la familia Brandon (la más acaudalada de la ciudad) celebraba el cumpleaños 17 de su "amada" y casadera hija Alice, claro era amada cuando había gente frente a nosotros ya que a solas solo era el fenómeno, la chica extraña y probablemente poseída por el demonio, a veces cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa atraviese mi rostro. Según palabras de mis propios padres yo era una maldición, aunque debo decir que nunca me engañaron, siempre supe que no me amaban, que solo esperaban al primer incauto que les quitara la obligación y la vergüenza de tener una hija loca. Supongo que de verdad yo era molesta, o tal vez insoportable para ellos, me alegro de que ahora puedan ser felices. Todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños, para la mayoría de las personas los cumpleaños son especiales ya que se reúne la familia completa a festejar que tienes un año más de vida pero el mió fue el peor de todos, el día que me condeno a la oscuridad y a la soledad, al repudio y al olvido.

Me condenaron a vivir en mi propio mundo, a alejarme de las personas y evitar los sentimientos, podrías imaginar una vida donde lo único que reina son las imágenes salidas de la nada que vienen a tu cabeza, que al parecer no tienen explicación alguna, pero que te hacen sentir culpable por no poder evitarlas? Ahora imagina que en ese mundo oscuro no hay nadie más, solo estas tú con tu locura momentánea, soñando con un lugar donde no tengas que ocultar lo que puedes hacer, deseando endemoniadamente el cariño y el abrazo de los que reniegan de ti… Suma a la imagen el peor sitio que puedas evocar desde lo más recóndito y retorcido de la mente humana y agrégale que tus semejantes te traten como basura por ser diferente. Algo difícil de manejar cierto? Bueno esta es mi vida y tu estas cordialmente invitado a recorrer cada parte de ella, te invito a sumergirte en mi infierno particular.

* * *

**NA:Bueno primero que nada ya se que es super cortito xD, asi que no me quieran asesinar jajaj! Espero que les guste la historia, ya sabes tomatazos, cartas de queja por lo mal que escribo etc... Solo denle Go y me haran feliz.**


	2. La Fiesta

La mañana era linda, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros deleitaban los oídos de los transeúntes y toda la sociedad estaba paralizada esperando con ansias la fiesta del año que se daría en la mansión Brandon, yo estaba realmente asustada, no por el hecho de que mis padres se quisiera deshacer de mí ya que eso no era algo nuevo, pero sentía algo en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz, era como si sospechara muy dentro lo que iba a suceder, pero por mi salud mental me obligue a ignorar esa punzada desgarradora en mi corazón que me exigía salir corriendo sin rumbo hasta perderme en la inmensidad del mundo, donde nadie supiera quien demonios era Mary Alice Brandon. Como siempre estaba perdida en el azul del cielo mirando por la ventana, ese era mi lugar especial, donde no me sentía anormal donde podía ser yo misma sin temor a represalias.

-Mary, no es de buena educación que una dama mire por el ventanal indefinidamente cuando tiene compañía, la gente podría pensar que te educaron en una granja –dijo mi madre por enésima vez a lo largo de mi vida.

-Lo siento madre. –respondí respetuosamente sin mostrar un ápice de la molestia que surgía en mi interior.

-Siéntate correctamente, una señorita no se sienta como una pordiosera… Dios Mary, disfrutas incomodándome de esta manera verdad? Eres una desconsiderada y una malagradecida, no se que he hecho para que Dios me castigue de esta manera con una hija como tu… -desvié la mirada irritadamente, no me gustaba escuchar como ella era un pobre mártir y yo la cruz de su calvario.

-Mírame cuando te hablo, estoy hablando contigo no con la decoración. Porque aunque te resulte difícil de creer las demás personas no estamos locas como tu. Ahora hazme un favor y ve a arreglarte, no conseguirás un marido con ese aspecto de niña desvalida y como un gesto amable para los caballeros que van a venir esta noche ponte un poco de maquillaje pareces muerta. –suspire silenciosamente, la mire con recelo y asentí.

-Podrías tener al menos la delicadeza de responder con palabras no lo crees? Si, tu abuelo viera esto se moriría de nuevo de la vergüenza. –decidí aprovechar el momento en que ella evocaba los recuerdos de mi abuelo para salir de la sala y cumplir con las indicaciones antes dadas. Claro, esta por demás decir que no quería seguir escuchando como recapitulaba su dorada y normal infancia como le encantaba recalcar. No quería que ella ensuciara los recuerdos lindos que yo tenia de mi abuelo, el era un hombre fuerte, amable, valiente pero sobre todo comprensivo; el fue el primero en enterarse de que yo tenia visiones del futuro y también fue el único que no me trato como una loca o intento exorcizarme. Aun puedo verlo abrazándome, sonriendo y repitiéndome siempre la misma frase: "Tu eres especial Alice, nunca lo dudes… Los demás no lo entenderán pero te aseguro que harás grandes cosas en tu futuro" Solo el me llamaba Alice y se oía tan bien en sus labios que no deje que nadie mas lo usara al menos cuando aun vivía en casa con mis padres, para ellos solo era Mary. Termine de vestirme y comencé a cepillarme el pelo, mi madre estaba tan orgullosa de mi cabello, siempre dijo que una mujer no era bella si su melena no era larga y hermosa. "Una señorita que se respete debe tener el pelo largo, la educación de una dama y el porte de una princesa si es que sueña con poder casarse" me dije a mi misma frente al espejo imitando la voz irritante, llena de prepotencia y arrogancia de mi madre.

-Mary Alice, podrías bajar cariño?… los invitados están llegando –indico mi madre desde el recibidor, ella se empeñaba en llamarme por mi nombre completo cuando había personas cerca para dar mas presencia a algo tan común como yo. Me mire una vez mas al espejo, respire profundamente y camine con decisión a la puerta después de todo solo seria una cena, un baile y decepcionaría todos los caballeros presentes como acostumbraba hacerlo para después irme a dormir como cada noche con los gritos de mi madre diciendo que soy la vergüenza de la familia. Deambule hasta los primeros peldaños de la escalera y espere para que hicieran mi presentación formal. Deslice mis dedos por la barandilla hasta que escuche mi nombre, levante la frente y descendí con la gracia de una bailarina y la arrogancia de una mujer de la realeza como me enseñaron a hacerlo. Mis padres estaban al lado de un joven atractivo, de cabello castaño claro, de ojos que eran de un extraño color rojo y de una mirada feroz; no me gustaba para nada la forma en que me observaba era como si quisiera comerme, pero una vez mas las leyes de la diplomacia me hicieron quedarme en mi lugar y sonreír.

-Buenas noches Mary Alice, es un gusto por fin conocerte –manifestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo no podía evitar temerle había algo que me hacia sentir incomoda y no eran solo sus ojos.

-Saluda al caballero, no seas maleducada.

-Hola, mucho gusto –dije intentando sonreír y extendiéndole mi mano.

-Es un placer conocer a una joven tan hermosa como tu, mi nombre es James –tomo mi mano y la acerco a sus labios para besarla, cuando de pronto tuve una visión. Yo estaba muerta, había sangre por todos lados, la cara de ese joven que acababa de conocer estaba desfigurada, como en una de mis peores pesadillas, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche misma evocando a un abismo y esa boca que ahora se paseaba por mí mano estaba sobre mi cuello arrancándome la vida. Por lo cual me solté de su agarre con premura y lo aleje de mí, causando miradas de reproche por parte de mis padres.

-Mary Alice discúlpate ahora mismo con el joven. –Exigió mi padre en un tono un tanto peligroso haciéndome saber cuan molesto se encontraba en esos momentos.

-No y por favor no dejen que se me acerque –suplique desesperada.

-Discúlpela James, es solo que nuestra hija es un poco tímida y no esta acostumbrada a que un caballero la corteje. Pero intercambiare unas palabras con ella, ahora vuelvo –dijo de nuevo mi padre mientras me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba a empujones del salón de baile para llevarme a una habitación cercana.

-No se que demonios estés pensando, pero ese joven tiene interés en ti y quiero que siga teniéndolo entiendes?

-Padre, es que no comprendes, el es malo…

-No digas tonterías, es alguien normal, tan normal como puedes aspirar a que sea.

-Pero si me dejas con el moriré, es que acaso no te importa?

-A decir verdad no y ahora ve al salón y mas vale que para cuando termine la noche uses el encanto que tienes y atraigas la atención de algún joven porque si no te juro que te mando a un convento, mejor encerrada y a favor de Dios, que loca y posesionada por el demonio.

-Padre, tuve una visión el me va a matar –dije con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que a mi propio padre no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que pudiera suceder conmigo.

-Pues si ese es tu destino, adelante. –me limpio las lagrimas bruscamente con un pañuelo y me llevo de nuevo al salón con James.

-Asunto solucionado, solo estaba nerviosa.

-Ah, esta bien… Mary Alice has visto que linda esta la noche? La luna brilla en todo su esplendor y quisiera que me acompañaras al balcón a mirarla. Me concederías ese honor? –quiso saber el joven, mientras yo me moría de miedo me vi forzada a aceptar. Caminamos hasta la terraza y mire la Luna, el tenia razón la noche estaba hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca, parecía que todo estaba preparado como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi. Una mano rozando la mía me saco de mis cavilaciones instantáneamente.

-Mary Alice, es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias –musite asustada

-Tu olor es delicioso sabias? –pregunto James haciéndome revivir la visión de su boca arrebatándome la vida.

-No se me acerque –susurre con un deje de pánico en la voz

-Porque no linda? A que le temes? Yo no muerdo… mucho –dijo mostrándome unos enormes colmillos, los mismos de mi visión.

* * *

**NA: ****Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia, como veran aqui James conoce a Alice desde antes del psiquiatrico, pobresilla como la tiene de asustada... Ya saben comentarios, licantropos o Voulturis para que me asesinen solo denle Go jaja!!**


	3. Visiones Nocturnas

Al mirar los colmillos de James no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la reunión, cosa que realmente ayudo a que el se alejara de mi.

-Pero que te pasa Mary Alice? Porque gritas así? –pregunto furiosamente mi padre.

-El… sus colmillos… me va a matar –logre decir entre sollozos.

-Esta loca –dijo James más que audiblemente. Mi madre tuvo el descaro de ruborizarse y disculparse por mis "locuras".

-Lo siento, ella solo esta un poco nerviosa –susurro al oído de James en intento desesperado por no ser el centro de toda la atención.

-No, su hija esta completamente loca. –grito de nuevo el joven de los ojos extraños mientras con desaire salía de la casa, musitando incoherencias acerca de mi salud mental y la del pobre hombre que tuviera la desdicha de casarse conmigo. La fiesta como era de esperarse termino minutos después, ya que yo no podía controlar mi llanto y mis padres no soportaban los murmullos de la gente que me señalaba.

-Caballeros –dijo mi padre mientras con los brazos les hacia una seña para que se reuniera todos –quisiera pedirles que por favor se retiraran, como se dieron cuenta Mary Alice no se encuentra bien, la pobre a estado realmente enferma y la fiebre le causa delirios. También me haría muy feliz que olvidaran el pequeño incidente que acaba de suceder –indico más en tono de orden que de petición. Cuando el último invitado abandono la casa, los gritos comenzaron.

-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Tiraste por el piso nuestro apellido, eres una inconciente. –resonó la voz de mi padre, mientras mi madre lloraba en el sofá, preguntándose que cosa había hecho mal para que yo resultara así.

-Lárgate a tu habitación, no quiero verte la cara –dijo mi padre nuevamente, por lo cual decidí obedecer, necesitaba tranquilizarme y con ellos cerca eso era totalmente imposible. Me recosté en mi cama con los colmillos de James aun en mis pensamientos, seguí llorando un rato más y comencé a sentirme muy cansada así que aun con el vestido de la fiesta me acosté a dormir, no tenia ánimos para cambiarme. Casi en cuanto cerré mis ojos comencé a soñar con una bebé a la que mi madre llamaba Cynthia y la presentaba como la única hija que tenia, mi padre se veía orgulloso y se notaba el amor que le tenían a la niña en cuestión. Unas horas después tuve otro sueño. Unos hombres llegaban en medio de la noche a sacarme de mi cama, entretanto yo pedida a gritos ayuda para que mis padres alejaran a los intrusos, pero ellos miraban la escena sin perturbarse. De pronto desperté al sentir un tirón en las sabanas que me mantenían protegida del frió, los hombres de mi sueño estaban ahí, todo estaba sucediendo tal y como lo había visto. Estaban por sacarme de la casa cuando sentí la necesidad de decirle a mis padres lo que había visto, tal vez así me dejarían quedarme yo realmente quería conocer a mi futura hermana.

-Mamá, no puedo irme tengo que cuidar a Cynthia –dije entre sollozos.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Mary Alice, tu no conoces a ninguna Cynthia.

-Cynthia va a nacer, es mi hermana. –mis padres detuvieron a los hombres unos segundos para acercarse a mi con una mirada confundida.

-De que hablas? Acaso tu madre esta… -dejo inconclusa la frase pero su mano voló al estomago de su mujer haciendo un gesto común para señalar un embarazo.

-Si, su nombre será Cynthia, como la abuela –agregue con una sonrisa. Las caras de mis padres se iluminaron notablemente y por unos segundos creí ver sus ojos brillar. El problema es que yo seguía siendo un estorbo y tenían que deshacerse de mí.

-Llévensela –dijo mi padre al oído de uno de los hombres. Mi rostro se lleno de lágrimas de nuevo, pero mi padre detuvo por segunda vez mi partida.

-Esperen, olvide decirle algo –musito con un tono que me helo la sangre.

-Desde hoy estas muerta, Mary Alice Brandon murió y tu, no eres mas que una loca inútil que va a ir a parar al psiquiátrico entendiste? –pregunto dándome un leve tirón en el brazo para enfatizar la amenaza.

-Entendí –respondí con un nudo en la garganta –Mary Alice Brandon murió –repetí para que mi padre viera que había comprendido –murió la misma noche que mis padres –dije claramente con un deje de dolor y furia contenidos en la voz, los señores Brandon solo atinaron a sorprenderse enormemente y yo solo quería salir de ahí.

-Vamonos, por favor –suplique al hombre que me sostenía, salimos de la casa y aborde un carruaje, volví la mirada hacia aquellos que hasta esa noche fueron mis padres y les desee lo mejor, no por ellos si no por Cynthia, ella no merecía vivir el mismo infierno que yo. A pesar de que ella aun no había nacido yo ya la sentía parte de mi familia.

El carruaje estuvo en movimiento por mucho tiempo, yo dormía en intervalos ya que seguramente el psiquiátrico al que me iban a ingresar no estaba en Biloxi. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y entonces tuve otra visión, un lugar infernal, sacado de las peores pesadillas de cualquier persona normal, gente gritando por doquier, historias entremezcladas, vergüenzas de familia (como era mi caso), almas condenadas a pasar la vida entera entre 4 paredes, al cuidado de las peores personas, una cárcel que los pobres infelices detestaban, un paraíso para los cuidadores que los atormentaban. Desperté sobresaltada el sueño había sido horrible o mejor dicho mi futuro seria horrible pero ya no estaba en mis manos cambiarlo, ahora solo podía afrontar todo con madurez y serenidad. Por ultima vez en esa noche volví a caer rendida de sueño y por fin un sueño, una visión o un ángel había hecho acto de presencia en mi subconsciente. Un hombre alto, rubio con ojos de oro liquido y una sonrisa que podría derretir el hielo del polo Norte, y ese hombre perfecto estaba junto a mi abrazándome, cuidándome, alimentando mi vida con su luz, quise por un momento que eso de verdad estuviera pasando y me aventure a preguntarle al joven de mis mas hermosas fantasías cual era su nombre. Pero no hubo respuesta a tiempo ya que fui sacada del carruaje a tirones, abrí mis ojos enormemente al darme cuenta de que el lugar que se encontraba frente a mi, era el de mi pesadilla y que ahora no había nadie para protegerme del infierno.

-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar Señorita Brandon –dijo la voz burlona del conductor –esperamos que sea del agrado de la princesa –añadió con sarcasmo mientras yo solo atine a paralizarme completamente, no había escapatoria, nunca saldría de ahí, nunca vería crecer a Cynthia y lo peor nunca conocería a mi ángel. Suspire y unas lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos.

-Alice, mi nombre es Alice –respondí con una mirada desafiante.

-Muy bien Alice –dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras y escupiendo mi nombre –te divertirás mucho aquí, todos están tan locos como tu, te sentirás como en tu casa –rió por lo bajo y me indico el camino de entrada. Camine con la frente en alto como si estuviera sentenciada a muerte por un crimen que no había cometido porque en parte así era, yo era inocente no había pedido nacer con mi don, respire profundo y camine al encuentro del director del hospital.

-Bienvenida Señorita Brandon – me saludo cortésmente el director del hospital.

-Alice, solo soy Alice –respondí automáticamente.

-Esperamos que su visita aquí sea de ayuda –sonrió y en segundos me recordó a mi abuelo, era esa sonrisa de sabiduría, de la que solo te da la experiencia de la vida y los años. Estreche su mano y estaba fría, supuse que por el clima ya que el hombre no estaba abrigado.

-Debería ponerse algo abrigador, podría darle un resfrió –dije sin pensar ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de los enfermeros y una de simpatía por parte del director. Después de toda mi estancia no podría ser tan mala, gire para mirar por la ventana y lo vi, James estaba afuera del hospital, acechando, esperando el momento oportuno para concluir lo que había comenzado horas antes en mi fiesta. Para beber mí sangre.

* * *

**NA: Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo xD... Siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que de hecho lo termine recien xD... Ya saben tomatazos y demas solo en GO!!**


	4. Pesadillas y Jasper

Respire profundamente, mientras uno de los peores gritos que había escuchado en la vida salía de mi garganta, no podía suceder, no podía ser real, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente hasta desembocar en mi cuello. Me levante de la cama aun temblando de miedo, sus ojos me perseguían, me atormentaban, esos malditos ojos que me habían señalado desde la fiesta seguían ansiando despedazarme. Una noche más desde mí llegada al horrible hospital "Rumani" mis sueños se habían visto asaltados por James…. Siempre la misma pesadilla; El mirándome con fiereza, estudiando mis movimientos, decidiendo de antemano en que momento atacarme, sus manos sobre mi cuello impidiéndome huir, para finalizar con el bebiendo hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre, sonriendo con aquella arrogancia que aun sin conocerlo sabia que tenia. Inhale nuevamente antes de recostarme en la cama, un mes llevaba apenas en el hospital y parecía que el infierno no tenia final. Cerré mis ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, rezando porque James fuera solo un despliegue de mi imaginación, rezando por estar loca de verdad y no comprender que mi vida estaba marcada.

No se si pasaron unos minutos, tal vez fueron horas pero estaba sumergida en otra de mis habituales pesadillas, aunque esta vez fue diferente; Yo estaba en una habitación semi-destruida, mi ropa estaba hecha pedazos, sentía fuego en las venas y como mi mundo se iba sumiendo en la mas profunda y terrible de las oscuridades, de pronto la pesadilla cambio y ahí estaba el; un ángel, su sonrisa cautivaba mi mirada, mientras sus ojos me mostraban esa luz hipnotizante y con destellos cegadores, esa voz armoniosa que evocaba una bella melodía y esos brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir completa y amada, estaba a punto de decirme su nombre, cuando sentí un torrente de agua fría caer por mi cuerpo, mi reacción inmediata fue un grito, aun no lograba acostumbrarme a que me dieran los buenos días de esa manera. Fulmine con la mirada al causante de mi amargo y abrupto despertar mientras el ponía la misma sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

-Lo siento, desperté a la princesa? –su tono sarcástico era exasperante, aun no lograba entender del todo porque me trataban de aquella manera, todos era fríos, insolentes incluso crueles en la forma de "cuidar" a los pacientes. No respondí a su pregunta, solo me limite a recordar mi sueño, desde la noche en que había llegado a Rumani no había vuelto a soñar con el y ahora de la nada había acudido a mis sueños para salvarme de las pesadillas.

-Ve a bañarte, hoy viene el doctor Turner y ya sabes que no le gusta verte como la loca que eres. –pase por alto su comentario porque la emoción era mas fuerte, el Doctor Christian Turner se había convertido ya en alguien de mi familia, venia a visitarme 2 veces por semana y siempre me traía regalos, podría decirse que algunos de los días mas felices de mi vida se los debía a el. El problema venia después, cuando el se iba y mi mundo se reducía de nuevo a cenizas, la oscuridad se instalaba de nuevo para no dejarme salir, succionando la poca alegría que contenía en mi cuerpo. Obedecí las órdenes del celador de turno y cuando regrese a la habitación encontré una caja grande con un listón azul y una tarjeta con mi nombre, un poco nerviosa por no estar acostumbrada a recibir obsequios de nadie, abrí la caja y encontré un precioso vestido azul, sabia que era mío por lo cual me vestí inmediatamente, unos minutos después el Doctor entro en la habitación con una sonrisa y lo único que pude hacer fue correr a abrazarlo.

-Te gusto el regalo Alice? –su sonrisa se veía tan real para una persona que estaba sumergida en el infierno.

-Me encanto, pero no debió molestarse Doctor –me sonroje un poco, ante su mirada que buscaba registrar cada una de mis expresiones.

-Sabes que quiero que seas feliz y te eh pedido que me llames Christian –su rostro mostraba suavidad, cariño y paz… el me hacia sentir exactamente como mi abuelo, segura.

Pasamos la tarde entera en el jardín del hospital, el contaba las historias mas fantásticas e imaginativas que había escuchado, a veces me contaba historias de vampiros, el sabia el pavor que les tenia y por ello me hablaba de los Voulturis… De vez en cuando dejaba a mi mente imaginar que esos vampiros atraparían a James y lo alejarían de una vez por todas de mi vida.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Christian se tenso notablemente y su rostro demostraba confusión, furia y miedo.

-Alice, creo que ya es hora de entrar –negué con la cabeza, aun no quería volver a mi encierro, anhelaba tanto la libertad que necesitaba un poco mas de aire fresco.

-Aun no, un poco mas –lo mire con tristeza intentando que cambiara de opinión y entonces me di cuenta de algo, una sombra se movió entre los árboles haciéndome comprender que James estaba cerca, acechando de nuevo. En menos tiempo del que fui conciente ya me encontraba en mi habitación.

-Alice, esta noche tendré que pedirle a los enfermeros que cierren con llave, es para tu propia seguridad –escuche un poco de lo que decía mientras mi mente estaba en shock por el pánico, tal vez no sobreviviría la noche. Espere a que Christian me dejara sola para derrumbarme, llore por horas hasta que el sueño por fin me venció.

Otra noche mas de sueños llego a mi, ese ángel lleno de luz iluminaba de nuevo mi subconsciente, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y mi aliento se congelo en mi garganta, no podía contener las sensaciones que el producía en mi.

-Abrázame –suplique al eco angelical, el sonrió condescendientemente y me estrecho aun mas fuerte, sus labios susurraron palabras a mi oído anunciándome su partida -no te vayas –mi mundo podía detenerse en ese momento y nada importaría, el se tenso en mis brazos y supe que el sueño estaba a punto de terminar.

-Cual es tu nombre? –mi voz sonaba extrañamente rota, me dolía perderlo aunque nunca lo había visto en realidad. Sus labios se abrieron despacio dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que su melodiosa voz interrumpiera el silencio.

-Jasper – su nombre era hermoso y sonaba tan dulce, tan especial, tan único… de la nada mi cuerpo fue embargado por la ya conocida sensación del agua fría traspasando las ligeras mantas, me levante sin decir una palabra aun con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios, casi en silencio y escapando en un suspiro no pude resistirme a pronunciarlo –Jasper –mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, el universo podía caerse a pedazos, pero ahora sabia que mi ángel tenia nombre.

* * *

**NA: Se que no es el mejor capitulo que eh escrito, pero mi excusa es q no me esta resultando facil escribir drama ¬¬... Veo corazones por todos lados y eso dificulta todo ¬¬... En fin dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, valdes de agua, Voulturis etc..**


	5. Ataque

AlicePOV

Su nombre aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza y cosquilleaba en mi garganta muriendo por ser pronunciado de nuevo, aunque fuera una sola vez más; en ese momento de mi vida estaba dispuesta a dar mi alma por verme reflejada en la cristalinidad de sus ojos, por escuchar esa voz aterciopelada, tenue y suave repitiendo mi nombre… Pero tenia que conformarme con ecos de mis sueños, ecos de mis visiones, todo tan distante y tan irreal que verdaderamente estaba acabando con la coherencia que me ataba al mundo real.

No podía perder tiempo en preocuparme por el psicópata que hacia guardia día y noche fuera del hospital, de eso se encargaba el doctor Turner y yo confiaba plenamente en el y en mi don para alertarnos a ambos con suficiente tiempo para poder salir del lugar o esquivar su ataque.

El no era de los que juegan limpio y dan la cara mostrándose como posibles asesinos, no…. James era mezquino, un mentiroso perfecto, el rey del disfraz, un destructor, el peor monstruo que pudiese haber sido inventado dentro de las pesadillas mas aterradoras de cualquier humano ocultándose detrás de una sonrisa encantadora y un rostro perfecto.

Pero al menos tenia algo de decencia el que nunca ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo… me quería muerta y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo, se había encargado de que su mensaje fuera alto y claro.

Quería el calor de mi sangre para llenar sus venas vacías, para saciar su sed irrefrenable de vida. En cierta manera lo compadecía… un ser de tal magnificencia, con una vida eterna para vivir; condenado a ser una bestia atada solo por el olor dulce de la sangre de una joven a la cual se le tenía prohibido el acceso.

Eso era lo que lo mantenía en el juego: lo prohibido, no podía tenerme y eso lo hacia desearme mas, después de todo así funcionan las mentes psicópatas, así funcionaba su mente o al menos eso sobreentendía en mis visiones, de cualquier forma sabia que el ángel de mis sueños estaba esperando por mi en alguna parte del mundo, podía sentir sus sufrimiento, su dolor... Su soledad y sus ansias por dejar de ser la sombra de lo que un día fue y el saber que Jasper estaría a mi lado en algún momento me reconfortaba poniendo una sonrisa en mis labios y encendiendo una pequeña luz dentro de toda la oscuridad. Me daba esperanzas.

Sentarme frente a la ventana de la habitación observando el atardecer se había vuelto un hábito difícil de contener, los colores eran fascinantes… el día terminando para dar paso a las estrellas y a la Luna. Me gustaba pensar que el también la veía y que de alguna forma en ese momento nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones se unían en la misma sintonía perfecta.

Suspire audiblemente sacudiendo mi pelo enérgicamente, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo tenia internada y francamente había dejado de importarme… para mi nada era real, estaba decidido desde que Jasper apareció por primera vez en mis sueños. Mi mundo se reducía a el, a soñar despierta con mi futuro y a salir de mi universo solo cuando el doctor Turner lo requería. Dolía menos pensar en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor si ni siquiera era consciente de ello, simplemente el reloj, el calendario, los días y las horas se detuvieron pasando a un segundo plano.

-Jasper, te encontrare…. –mire una vez mas la Luna bañándome con su luz, dejando que todo su esplendor se grabara en mis ojos, eso me ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas y me tranquilizaba con la idea de que tal vez, al día siguiente si nada me lo impedía volvería a estar en sintonía con el por unos segundos.

JamesPOV

Vigilar a la chiquilla era exasperante, el maldito doctor no dejaba de montar guardia a su alrededor; el psiquiátrico era una verdadera fortaleza impenetrable, seguramente dormiría a su lado si no fuera por su "ética"… Ilusos, todos los humanos con sus estúpidas reglas sobre el comportamiento, siempre midiendo sus acciones para inclinar la balanza entre el bien y el mal.

Christian Turner era vampiro, pero tenia demasiado tiempo conviviendo con humanos, se comportaba como cualquiera de ellos. Una perdida de tiempo desde mi punto de vista, encariñarse con una criatura que esta destinada a morir en cualquier momento es en sobremanera la mayor idiotez jamás pensada.

1 Maldito año aprendiendo sus normas de conducta, acechando en la oscuridad, colándome en su mente, destruyendo de a poco la sanidad, si es que aun quedaba algo dentro de su pequeño cerebro, el lugar era un infierno en la tierra y aun así ella siempre lucia feliz, siempre mirando la luna y sonriendo como si su vida tuviera un significado mas allá que el servirme de alimento.

Espere pacientemente el cambio de guardia, todo iba a ser sencillo, acercarme lo suficiente a ella como para que la tortura psicológica aumentara un poco mas, odiaba verla sonreír; cuando debería estar temblando de miedo escondida bajo su cama.

La hora por fin llego y logre escabullirme entre los enfermeros asesinando unos cuantos en el camino, no quería testigos y era divertido… La humanidad era desagradable, tanta fragilidad contenida en un recipiente defectuoso, tan débiles e insufriblemente fastidiosos.

Camine por los pasillos que tenía memorizados a esas alturas, tanto tiempo libre ayudaba a conocer las instalaciones y vagar por ellas cuando Turner se retiraba del lugar. Encontré su habitación sin problemas, gire el pomo de la puerta y entre sigilosamente; como esperaba estaba dormida y murmuraba algo mientras dormía.

-Mary. Despierta… -la sacudí fuertemente para llamar su atención y sacarla de sus sueños, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharme haciéndome sonreír; no me había olvidado, aun seguía teniendo poder sobre ella.

-Habías tardado –fue su saludo, ella me esperaba… pero como?, acerque mi rostro al suyo acariciando su pelo en el proceso.

-Aun conservas algo de la belleza que tenías hace un año… para que el lugar no te ha consumido por completo –ella me miro confundida y se aparto de mis manos. Enarque una ceja y tome su pelo de nuevo esta vez tirando de el, quería escucharla gritar, esa era la parte mas divertida.

-Vas a morir hoy, tienes algún deseo? Me siento generoso y tal vez te lo conceda antes de matarte –sonreí acercando su cuello a mis dientes, podía sentir el calor emanando de ella y la sangre corriendo a gran velocidad por sus venas para acelerar más el latido de su corazón.

-Si, de hecho lo tengo… -susurro sin mirarme.

-Cual es? –pregunte interesado mientras mis ojos se oscurecían, su olor era encantador, el mas dulce que había sentido en toda mi existencia.

-Que te vayas al infierno –negué con la cabeza antes de tirar aun mas de su pelo.

-Eres una humana estúpida y sabes lo que les pasa a los que son como tu?... Sufren mucho antes de morir –dirigí mi mano a sus dedos apretándolos con tal fuerza que se rompieron en un santiamén, forzándola a gritar como yo esperaba.

-Ahora entiendes el juego… -la mire de nuevo antes de seguir con la otra mano… la noche iba a ser muy divertida.

* * *

**NA: Bueno despues de mucho tiempo, subo otro capi de la historia xD!! Como veran ha pasado 1 año desde que Añice fue internada y James siempre a estado ahi... No se, emmm a ver que les parece xq me cuesta mucho poner a James malo ¬¬ xD!!**** Ya saben, comentarios, Voulturis Molestos, turbas enardecidas... solo denle Go!!**


End file.
